Obsession
by D0rkNinja
Summary: [DROPPED] What happens when Gaara takes his little obsession too far? Gaar/Naru [ It's been years since I've written anything, also this story I've lost passion for... I apologize. Maybe I'll continue it one day, but right now... I don't see it happening. ]
1. You will be mine

**Obsession**

By: D0rkNinja

_**A/N: **This is my first time posting on here, if I'm did anything wrong, Please just Message me telling me what I did wrong or if something is wrong with the story. I will remove it or change it. Please forgive me. The first chapter contains a little lemon with Gaara having a little time by himself. _

_I dedicate this story to my friend Harley. Loves yew. _

_**Disclaimer: **I Do not own any Naruto characters or else I would be rich. Haha. Other than the story line the rest isn't mine._

* * *

Those blue eyes... Those haunting blue eyes. I simply love them. I cannot get them out of my head. Everytime I blink, they're there. I haven't slept for days, he's all I've been thinking about. Every day, every second.

It's killing me.

I glance at the alarm clock at my bedside, clearly indicating it was 3:02 am. I can't stand laying in this bed any longer. I quickly throw the blankets off and make my way to the kitchen. I curse lightly under my breath as my knee slammed into the coffee table,

"Damn it."

I quickly grope the wall, searching for the light switch. Finally, the lights go on and I look around the living room for the first time in awhile. I've been so busy thinking about _him_. I finally make it to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the shelf, turning on the tap for some water. I lean on the counter as I take a sip. While drinking, I glance out the window. Of course nothing was going on at 3 in the morning. I watched the street lamp flicker and take another small sip of my drink.

I dump out the rest into the sink and setted the cup down. I walk back into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. I reach for the remote and turn on the tv, flipping through the channels, giving up and tossing the remote aside I sigh and make myself comfortable on the couch.

I hated this. I wanted to sleep.

But those eyes, his hair, his body. I felt myself getting hard at the thought. I close my eyes and lean my head back. I bit my lip lightly, I want to taste his lips on mine, I wanted to run my hands all over his body. I start feeling my boxers getting tighter. I can't fight the feeling anymore.

I slowly lower my boxers and slowly begin to stroke my member. I grunt lightly, slowly stroking faster. I feel my back arch and I groan slightly louder. I imagine his naked body against mine, grinding, sweating, skin against skin. I feel my hands going up and down, faster and faster. I feel myself getting hot, sweat forming on my face, my body feeling as if it was on fire. Finally, I feel myself relieved as I felt the sticky substance on my hand. Disgusted with myself, I stand up and make my way to the bathroom.

I turn on the light, slip off my shirt and boxers then quickly turned on the shower. I glance at myself in the mirror, my green eyes bloodshot, my red hair messy as ever. I shake my head and step into the shower, I close my eyes as I feel the warm water spread over my body and start washing myself. I feel dirty. I hate that feeling. I quickly shake my head again and started to wash my hair.

After about 20 minutes, I step out of the shower, grab my towel and wrap it around me. I glance at the steam-covered mirror and still seen I looked no better than before. At least I looked clean and not as dirty as I felt. I walked out of the bathroom, holding my towel around my waist and made my way to my bedroom. I looked at the watch and it showed it was nearly 4.

I pulled out some boxers, jeans and a black shirt out of my dresser. No use of putting pajama's back on if I wasn't going to sleep. Then it hit me, like an unexpected papercut, I was thinking about him again. I close my eyes and breathed deeply. I couldn't do what I did before, I just had a shower. His blue eyes, his shiny blonde hair, the cute markings on his cheeks that looked alot like whiskers, his lips...

Oh, his lips.

I licked mine but quickly snapped back into reality. "Stop it, Gaara." I mutter lightly to myself. I get my clothes on and lazily brush my hair. I walked out of the room, glancing at the tv that was still on. I grabbed the remote and turned the tv off then tossed back onto the couch. I make my way to the kitchen and seen that the sun was slowly beginning to rise. I heard the birds chirping.

I make my way to the door and slipped on my shoes. I had to see him. At least one glance. I grab my keys, locked the door behind me and made my way down the dirt covered road. Everything seemed so still except the passing of birds now and then. My hands deep in my pockets along with my mind deep in thought. Was this the right thing to do? What if I got caught?

_'But you've done it thousands times before,' _my inner demon coo's to me.

"I know... But... Is this right?" I ask outloud.

_'It doesn't have to be right. It's about what you want, not what he wants.' _

I shiver lightly, this still didn't feel right. I stop in my tracks, not bothering to glance up. I know very well where I was. I close my eyes for a minute then opened them, looking up at the open window. I bit my lip, but without a second thought, I jumped up to his window without much effort. My breathing stops for a split moment as I see _her_ sleeping beside him. I feel a twinge of anger start up inside me, but quickly ignored it.

No matter how many times I've been here, I'd always stop my breathing for a moment, it still shocks me that he's still with that tramp. I narrow my eyes and glare at her while she slept. I then take my attention back to him, the anger I was feeling, melted away instantly. I quietly step onto the carpeted floor. Pausing for a moment as Sakura began to move lightly in her sleep and mumble softly under her breath.

Then I slowly made my way over to his side, smiling lightly at his angelic face. He looked so peaceful. How I wanted to see those bright blue eyes of his. I kneeled down slowly, my face nearly close to his. I caress his cheek lightly. I pull my hand away for a quick moment as he moved lightly and began to smile. I bit my lip again, his lips looked so welcoming. He looked cute as ever, half of his body over the covers while he just laid there in his boxers, wearing his cute night cap. I wanted him right then and there.

_'Do it. Kill the wench and take him,' _the voice said calmly.

I shook my head, "No, not just yet anyway." I whispered lightly. I look at the clock on the desk, I've been over here for nearly a half hour. Sakura would soon wake up and find him lingering of her lover. "My lover." I hissed to myself lightly. Naruto moved lightly and opened his eyes, rubbing one softly.

"Gaara?" He mumbled, "What're doin' here?" He asked.

I feel myself freeze, this wasn't what was suppose to happen. Seeing his bright blue eyes star into mine made me want him more than ever. I quickly leaned over and kissed him roughly on the lips. Right away, just from this simple kiss, I felt myself get hard. "Damn." I mutter lightly as I pulled away. This couldn't happen, not now anyway. It wasn't the right time. I had to get rid of the pink haired tramp first.

Naruto finally realized what happened and shot up instantly, he glanced around the room. "What the hell?!" I heard him shout. Before he could realize if I was actually there or not, I had already fled. I hid in the dark alley as he glanced out the window. I licked my lips lightly, quite satisfying. I waited a good three minutes and heard his soft snoring once again. I began to make my way back to my house, not taking a second glance back at his house, I mutter softly to myself,

"Naruto Uzumaki, I will have you. Even if I have to kill the pink haired girl to get to you, I will have you."

* * *

_**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm still wondering if I want to continue this or not._

_D0rkNinja_


	2. Highlight Of My Life

**Obsession**

**By: D0rkNinja**

_**A/N: **Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I have decided to continue this. Again, I am still new to the site so if anything is wrong just tell me, please. Anyway, sorry it took me awhile, my brother is town so yez! Here is chapter 2!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in anyway. Even though I wish ah did. _

* * *

I look at the door leading into my house. I stand there for what seems like forever, and kept on touching my lips softly. His lips were just as I imagined it, soft, sweet. I shiver lightly at the thought and notice that I am actually smiling. My smiling face is quickly replaced with my usual cold looking one. I glance down at my watch, seeing it was almost now six. Wow, I must've been standing outside for an hour now, but of course, my mind wonders off from the time and yet again I start thinking about him. Ever since I met him, things have always been this way, my mind would go blank and I could just stand there for hours, just thinking about him.

Finally, I snap out of it and I walk up to the door, unlocking it and stepped inside. I close the door behind me, kicked off my shoes and made my way to the living room. I sit on the couch and let my chin rest on my knuckles. Of course I'm still thinking about that kiss. Only if he knew, I would protect him unlike that pink-haired bitch. I hear myself sigh in anger. I wanted her away from him, he belongs to me. I smirk lightly, of course she wont be a problem much longer.

"I am a man of my word," I mutter to myself.

--

I shot up, quickly gasping for breath. I touch my forehead and realize that I've been sweating like crazy. I must've dozed off. I sigh and get off the couch and make my way to the kitchen. I lean over the sink, taking deep breaths. I got my wish to sleep, but it was far from comforting. I grab the dish towel off the stove, wet it and wiped my face. My sweaty face is greatful for the cool cloth on my skin. I toss the rag aside and glance outside, seeing people were walking around.

I look down at my watch, it's 10:30. I've been asleep for awhile. I needed a shower. As I made my way to the bathroom, I stripped on my way there. First I threw my shirt off to the side as I left the kitchen, then my pants in the living room and my boxers in the bathroom. I step into the shower and turned it on. The cold water made me shiver though it was quite refreshing. I don't linger in the shower for too long because I knew he would be walking around town.

I turn off the water and stepped out of the shower. I don't bother with grabbing a towel, I look at myself in the mirror. I still looked the same as before. I wipe the water away from my eyes and walk out of the bathroom, grabbing a new pair of boxers. I slip them on and quickly dug around in my drawer, not caring what I pick. Finally, I pick some black pants along with a maroon t-shirt. I run my fingers through my hair and grab my jacket and slipped it on and made my way outside.

I place my hand above my face to block the sun from eyes, I hate the sun. I mumble grumply to myself as I closed my door and made my way to the Ramen Hut, knowing of course he would be there. My bad mood slowly ceased as I continued walking to the Ramen Hut. I squint my eyes and I try my best not to smile, don't wanna seem to despreat do we?

_"Of course not." _my inner demon whispers lightly.

Before I could respond I hear my name being called,

"Gaara! Over here!"

I continue walking over and I seen him. His ever so clear blue eyes looked into my probably blood-shot ones. His lips looking ever so delicate. My thoughts are disruppted by a hand waving in my face. I blink and glance down seeing Naruto smile.

God, I want him.

"Yo, Gaara. You okay? You seem kinda spaced out."

"I'm fine."

"Well, grab a seat. I'll buy you some ramen."

I blink and sit down beside him and hear him tell the chef for another bowl of ramen. Truth is, I hate ramen. The noodles taste like crap along with the spices, but if he buys it for me. I'll eat it without complaining. I look at the steaming bowl of ramen infront of me. The smell disgusted me. I slowly pick up my chopsticks and poke at the noodles.

"Come on! Eat up! It's getting cold."

I glance up at him and see his cute foxy smile. I couldn't help but give a small smile back, so I pick up the bowl and slowly slurpped up the noodles. I try my best to keep it down, the noodles sliding down my throat make me nausious, the broth not helping much either. I slowly push the bowl away, not able to take anymore. I swing my legs over so that my knee is softly touching his thigh. I try to keep myself calm.

I watched him stop eating and look over at me. Those eyes. I love them. I tilt my head to the left side lightly as he looked slightly nervous.

"Something wrong?" I ask in my emotionless tone.

He looked down and started playing with his fingers and coughed lightly, "I was wondering... Were you at my house earlier this morning, say... Around four?"

I put on my cold face and cold voice, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I be at your house when I have better things to do."

He slowly nods and gives a nervous laugh, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Must've been dreaming then."

I nod in response. I hear his name being called and I glance back, my blood turns cold and I feel anger rush to my face it's _her_. I glance at Naruto and see his eyes fill up with affection and passion when he see's her. I bite my lip lightly, trying to keep myself under control. He should be looking at me that way. Not her. Me. I see her green eyes look at me and she gives me a sweet smile, disgusting.

"Hi Gaara."

"Hm," I respond coldly.

I watched her as she walked up to Naruto and hugged him lightly and kissed his cheek. I feel my fists clench. They whisper softly to eachother, she giggles.

'Keep cool,' I think to myself.

_'Kill her. Get it over with. Kill her, grab him.'_ He coo's softly.

'No.'

"Gaara?"

I snap back and look at Naruto and see he's giving me a worried look. I don't respond. I stand up and push the bowl away and nodded my head and walked off. I could feel the heat on my face from anger and my eyes were probably black. I feel someone grab my arm, I spin around, nearly knocking the person over. I'm shocked that Sakura had followed me and that Naruto was still at the Ramen hut. I blink and look down at the pink-haired wench.

"What?!" I ask coldly.

She flinched lightly but continued, "Look, I know we don't get along that well..." She paused, what exactly is she getting at? "But, I would like to get to know you better. Perhaps we can get together later tonight and you know... Talk about things?"

I give her a weird look, what the hell is she trying to do? I was about to refuse but then thought this was the perfect moment. I grin slightly and look down at her, "Sure... Of course. Meet me at my house around 10."

She smiles and giggles lightly. "Okay! See you then!" With that she ran off to rejoin _my lover. _I turn around on my heel and head back to my house. I smirk lightly and nod as I walked.

"Oh, for sure I will see you then. I believe... Tonight will be the highlight of my life."

* * *

_**A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry it's mostly just blaah. Some more things will go on in the next chapter. Also, I was sorta half asleep when I wrote this. Anyway! Till next time,_

_D0rkNinja_


	3. Man Of My Word

**Obsession**

**By: D0rkNinja**

_**A/N: **Hi there! D0rkNinja here! Sorry this took me forever to write. I have a very short attention span, so you'll have to be patient when it comes to me writing stories. Sorry. But yes! I do warn you in this chapter though, Gaara is a total physco and I'm not kidding. I honestly I have nothing against Sakura, but I just thought... I dunno what I was thinking xD But yeah, I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter, I was really worried about forgetting about it so I typed it all up in like 2 hours, plus I wrote this around 3:30 am xD. And sorry about the cliffy, I am veeery bad for those. Anyway! I do hope you enjoy it! Please R&R Cause, again, I am wondering if I should continue this story. I'm really bad for that. Oh yez, when it shows ObSeSsIoN The time has changed or whatever. I also dedicate this chapter to my friend Niki. Again, If I am doing anything wrong, please message me._

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Naruto in any way, just the story line._

* * *

**Recap**

"Gaara?"

I snap back and look at Naruto and see he's giving me a worried look. I don't respond. I stand up and push the bowl away and nodded my head and walked off. I could feel the heat on my face from anger and my eyes were probably black. I feel someone grab my arm, I spin around, nearly knocking the person over. I'm shocked that Sakura had followed me and that Naruto was still at the Ramen hut. I blink and look down at the pink-haired wench.

"What?!" I ask coldly.

She flinched lightly but continued, "Look, I know we don't get along that well..." She paused, what exactly is she getting at? "But, I would like to get to know you better. Perhaps we can get together later tonight and you know... Talk about things?"

I give her a weird look, what the hell is she trying to do? I was about to refuse but then thought this was the perfect moment. I grin slightly and look down at her, "Sure... Of course. Meet me at my house around 10."

She smiles and giggles lightly. "Okay! See you then!" With that she ran off to rejoin _my lover. _I turn around on my heel and head back to my house. I smirk lightly and nod as I walked.

"Oh, for sure I will see you then. I believe... Tonight will be the highlight of my life."

* * *

I paced around in my room silently and swiftly, not sure how I was going to do this. Should I kill her right on the spot? Should I kill her at all? All sorts of questions over flowed my brain continuously. So many choices to choose from, it was nearly driving me insane. Another question popped into my head, why the hell would she want to come to my house in the first place?

The little tramp was up to something, I had to figure it out. 'I will figure it out.' I thought to myself while nodding slightly. Then suddenly the idea came to my mind, the only reason she would want to come here was for sex.

'Oh, my pink haired friend, you are way out of my league, way, way out of my league.'

Of course, this did not surprise me. She did every guy in Kohana, it was bound to happen for her to move onto me. That pissed me off greatly. How could she do such a thing to Naruto? Did she not love him? If not, why the hell was she with him? I clenched my fists tightly.

"Whore," I mutter angrily to myself, quietly.

My poor, dear Naruto. He had no idea and yet everyone else was aware of Sakura's stupid acts. That, of course is what I loved about him, he was so clueless, it was cute. I looked to my bedside and seen it was nearly 10. I cracked my knuckles. I know exactly what I would do. I smirk lightly to myself as I hear the doorbell ring.

Right on time.

I take my time to walk to the door. Finally, I reach the door and open it slowly. I look down at the pink-haired girl. I'm welcomed with her breasts nearly hanging out of her shirt, and tight shorts. I try my best not to look disgusted, apparently it failed. She frowns lightly, "You don't like what I'm what I'm wearing?"

I force a smile onto my face, just like a penguin in the desert, it did not belong there. "Oh, no... It's... Beautiful," I manage to say. Her frown is quickly replaced with a smile. I realize we're still standing outside and I opened the door wider. "Come in."

She bows lightly, "Thanks," and walked in. I watched her closely as she walked around my house, looking at every, poking things. This made me quite uncomfortable. Finally she plops herself down onto the couch and looks up at me with a huge smile on her face. I shake my head, 'I can't believe this.' I thought to myself.

'_Do it. Do it, now!' _My inner demon, demands.

'Now, now, we'll get to it soon.'

'_I'm growing impatient, Gaara.' _

I ignore him and quickly turn my attention back to her, "Wine?" I ask. Her head shoots up and she nods, happily. I turn away and my fake, happy expression turns into a disgusted looking one. I walk myself into the kitchen and get out the glasses. I set them onto the counter and grabbed the wine from the fridge. I make my way back over to the counter and fill up the glasses.

I watch the rich red liquid pour into the glasses, how it reminded me of blood. I set the bottle down and pull out a packet of pills. I popped two and put them into her glass. I waited for them to stop fizzing. Finally, I grab the two glasses and walked over to her and handed her the glass.

"Thanks," she says.

"Oh, it's my pleasure," I say in my fake happy tone.

I was about to take a sip of my wine until I was interrupted, "Wait, wait! We should make a toast first!" I stare at her in disbelief.

"What? A toast for what?"

"A toast to friendship!... Or maybe something even more..." She says while giving me a small wink.

'Oh lord,' I thought to myself. How I couldn't wait for her to take a sip of that cup. I slowly raise my cup and mutter, "To friendship." Her trailing right behind me, there was a small clang and we both took a sip.

She then glances at me and smiles, "You know..." She paused, "I came here for a reason."

"I bet you did," I say while taking another sip of my drink and setting it on the table. I quickly grab hers before she spilt it onto my nice clean rug. She moves closer to me and pushes out her chest towards me. I move away, no way I wanted to touch those. "I came here, well, I'm sure you heard about me," as I was about to respond she placed her finger onto my lips, "No, wait. Let me finish. I liked you for awhile now Gaara. I want you, and of course, I know you want me."

I start to notice her eyes starting to close slowly and her swaying slightly, thank god. I patted her head gently, "Ah, yes. Sakura, I believe you have this all wrong." I couldn't help but smirk at her confused look, "W-what do you m..mean?" She slurs.

"Sakura," I flinched lightly as I spoke her name but continued, "I have never liked you. To me, you are nothing but a whore. I am only interested in your other. I only invited here for one reason, to get rid of you. I want you out of the picture." I gasp her chin tightly, "You see, if you were the smart girl you thought you were. You wouldn't be in this mess."

She stares at me shocked, still trying to figure out what was going on. "What do you mean my... 'other'?" She asked.

I chuckle lightly, "Silly girl." Before I could explain any further, I stand up and watched her fall onto the couch. I shake my head, and quickly put my plan into action. "Now, my dear pink-haired friend. Instead of killing you, I plan to have some fun." I say, not caring she was unconscious.

I open the door to the basement and make my way down there. Hearing the occasional groans from her hitting her head. Finally, reaching the bottom of the stairs, I make my way to the corner and dropped her.

'_What do you plan to do, Gaara?' _My inner demon asks, curiously.

"Oh, fun things." I reply, out loud.

I walk up to her and stare down at the pitiful girl. "Disgusting," I repeat. I grab the shackles from the wall and quickly shackled up her wrists and legs, then shoving a cloth into her mouth, last thing I need to be hearing is her annoying voice.

I hear a small groan, I take a step back as she became conscious, she glanced around the room and then her eyes went wide with fear. I walk back up to her and kneeled down so I was eye level with her,

"Hello there, Sakura. Comfy?" I ask in a fake happy tone.

She shakes her head franticly.

"Good. Now, listen, my dear. We're going to play a game..." I stand up and slowly pace around her. "This game is going to be a fun one." I walk over to the table and grab the hunting knife and pulled out the knife itself while placing the case aside.

I hear pitiful attempts to scream, I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Go ahead, my dear... Scream. No one can hear you." I walk up to her and kneel down again.

"We're going to play by my rules, and you're going to like it," I whisper into her ear lightly. I pull the cloth from her mouth, and just as I expected,

"HELP! SOME BODY HELP ME! PLEASE!" She screams.

"Uh oh, that's breaking the rules," I coo. I take the hunting knife and grab a chunk of her hair and cut it off from the scalp, I soon feeling blood running down my fingers and her screams echoing around the concrete walls. I smirk, "Now..." I run the blade along the side of her cheek, causing more blood to slowly ooze out. I hear her whimper lightly, "Any more outbursts, bad things will happen, Sakura."

"What're you going to do?" She whispers, obviously frightened.

"We're going to play the guessing game... You get it right, I wont hurt you, one wrong, say hello to more scars on that pretty face of yours."

I hear a gasp and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, m'dear. I'm not afraid to hurt a pretty girl like yourself. The truth is, I'm not interested in you, nor your stupid friends. The only one I want is your other..."

Again, the confused look came onto her face, "What other?"

"I didn't say you could speak!" I spat, angrily. I take the knife and run it across her other cheek. I hear a suppressed scream. "I'm... S-s-s-sorry." She whimpers. I ignore her apology. "The other you do not deserve, Sakura!" I yell. She winces. "He's suppose to be with me, Sakura. I, truly love him, Sakura, a whore like yourself doesn't deserve him!"

Her eyes widen, "You mean... Naruto?" She asks, in a shock tone.

"Good job, you finally get it." I say, harshly. "I've loved him since the day I met him, Sakura. But all he had was eyes for you... Only you, Sakura! I stepped aside and left be for awhile, knowing he was happy with you. But when I found out you were sleeping with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, I couldn't take it anymore! I had to step in, I had to get rid of you." I say with narrowed eyes. "At first, I was just going to make it a clean murder, but then I thought that was too simple. I made sure you had to suffer... So, I came up with a plan, Sakura."

I pause.

"I will make Naruto mine, he will soon find out you're missing, and me, being his best friend, he will come to me, I will comfort him and he will fall in love with me, he will forget about you, Sakura! Once Naruto is mine, I will kill you." I then yawned, "But, you're boring me..."

I walk up to her, kneel down and seen the fear in her eyes. "Tomorrow is a new day, Sakura-Chan... If I hear any screams, I will punish you, I will make you die a slow, painful death." I then shove the cloth back into her mouth. I grab the knife's case and placed the knife back into it. Putting it into the drawer and locking it.

"Good night, Sakura," I say. I hear sobs, and smiled to myself in satisfaction. I turn off the light and made my way upstairs closing the door without another word.

I walk to washroom and had a quick shower and washed the blood off my hands. Grabbing a towel I make my to my room, closing the door behind me. I throw on a pair of boxers and fall asleep quickly. Satisfied of what I had accomplished tonight.

+ObeSsIoN+

I hear someone banging on my door, I jump out of my bed, not bothering to put on any clothes. I open the door to my room and to the front door. I look through the peep hole and my face lights up. I quickly open the door, "Naruto. What's up?" I ask in a casual tone.

He looks up to me with sadness in his eyes and said,

"Sakura's missing."

* * *

Again, Please R&R! Thanks!

D0rkNinja


	4. You're Mine Tonight

**Obsession**

**By: D0rkNinja**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or anything like that. But I do own the storyline._**

_A/N: Hi thurr! I'm sorry this is so short. I've been busy and all that other jazz. I do promise to write more when I can. I'm having WB too. Not fun. Everything is blah. But my new years resolution was to finish this story. And I will! Even if it will take me another year to finish it. xD Anyway! Enjoy!_

_~D0rkNinja_

* * *

I stare into those deep blue eyes that were filled with panic and fear. I slowly started to realize, that this concern was not for me but for that no good son of a bitch, Sakura. I tried my best not trying to show any of my anger in front of this beautiful creature. I quickly put on my best face hoping that it would look like I cared for the pink-haired tramp.

"What? How? Why?" I said in a frantic tone. Yeah that should do it.

I open the door wider so he could make his way into my home. I quickly glance behind me, hoping it wasn't that messy. I knew I should have cleaned up earlier. I turn my attention back to him, "Come in, you need to sit down." Naruto gave a weak smile and walked passed me. I breathed in deeply as he walked passed. Oh god, how I love the smell of him. I shake my head, Stay focused, Gaara.

We both make our way to the couch. He plopped down onto the couch and leaned forward. Now that I got a better look, it seemed that my dear Naruto didn't get much sleep last night.

_'Probably searching and worrying over that wench,' m_y inner demon cooed.

'Shut up.'

_'Don't get mad at me, Gaara. You know it's true.'_

I ignore him and turn my attention back to Naruto. "I don't know what to do!" He whined. At this point I could see tears were starting to form in his eyes. "She didn't leave a note or anything! What if she's in trouble! She told me not to worry too much when she doesn't come home at night, but I just can't help it! Usually she comes home in the mornings." He buried his head into his hands.

I stared at him in disbelief. How could he not know that she was cheating on him? I could answer that, easily. He was clueless, but that's one of the many qualities I loved about him. I see a tear slowly fall down his cheek. Shit. I didn't expect this at all. As if my body reacted on its own, in less of a second I found myself sitting next to him with my right arm over his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. She's bound to come back," I cooed softly into his ear. I can't believe I am saying this, but I wanted him to feel better. When he was hurting, it seemed that I was hurting too. Even if it was my fault. "Hey..." I whispered, "Look at me." I cupped his chin and turned his head so he was facing me. His blue eyes looked into my sea foam green one's.

Those eyes, they're so hypnotizing. I could simply just drown in them. "Naruto..." Before I could stop myself, I placed my lips onto his.

Shit. Again, it was just one kiss and I'm already hard. Before I could get into it, I felt myself get pushed away.

"What're you doing?!" Naruto shouted.

I wiped my mouth and looked over at him, seeing his lips are swollen from kiss. I see his cheeks were a light pink but he also looked slightly flushed. I smirked lightly. I could feel my insides starting to burn with need, I couldn't help myself anymore. I wanted him, I had to take him, no matter what the cost was.

"Naruto, I want you," I said in a husky voice, "I love you, Naruto."

I chuckled lightly at the confused look on his face, "W-what?! Love me? No! Why? You're a guy! That would mean, you're gay! No! Gaara you can't be gay! You're my best friend! I... I... ARGH! I don't need this right now!" He paused and looked at me with panic in his eyes, this time I knew it wasn't for _her_. "Gaara... Am I gay...?"

I was taken aback at this question. Of all the things to say, to ask. He asked if he was gay. I laughed at this. This was highly entertaining. "Yes, Naruto... I gave you my gay cooties." I felt the bulge in my pants throb lightly, I had enough of this small talk.

I took a step toward him, "Enough talk, I want you, Naruto."

As I took another step forward he took a step back. "Gaara, no. I don't want this. Please. I can't handle this right now. I don't know where Sakura is, I'm so worried about that and now I know my best friend is gay! I... Just please... Please, Gaara," He pleaded.

I felt anger rise within me. I took a couple steps forward, so I was about an inch away from his beautiful face. "You will not mention that wench around me!" I grasped his shoulders tightly, "If I have to make you see she's not worth all this worry, for fuck sakes I will!" Before he could respond, I gripped his arm tightly and dragged him over to my bed.

I placed my lips roughly onto his, I wasn't going to back out, I wanted this and I knew deep down, he did also. Maybe he did know Sakura was nothing but a whore, he was just simply in denial. I started to unzip his coat and threw that off to the side, not breaking the kiss. My member ached; it wanted him as much as I did. I was surprised that he didn't fight back; I think he was actually enjoying it as much as I was.

I quickly pulled his shirt off, I needed more. I shoved him onto the bed. I crawl up his legs and straddle his hips. I kiss him lightly and made a trail down his neck and collar bone. I hear a sharp gasp. "Gaara... Stop. Please..." He pleaded once more. He attempted to sit up but I wouldn't allow this. I grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed. "I'm not done playing," I cooed lightly into his ear. "You're mine for tonight."


	5. You're Mine!

**Obsession**

**By: D0rkNinja**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly. T_T If I did... Naruto would be the town whore for men. xD**

_**A/N:** AKAY! I have finally got chapter 5 done! Yaaay me. This is faster then I expected. Akay just to warn ya'll thar be a lemon in hurr. Please don't be harsh on me. This is my first lemon. It will suck. I know. You don't have to tell me. Well, you can. But yus. Please enjoy. Mind you, I'm tired right now and I still have homework to do. I just had to finish this chapter. xD Anyway! Enjoy! _

* * *

Those clear blue eyes were looking into mine. They were full of fear and a little bit of something else I couldn't place my finger on. I scanned over his body. God, I felt like my body was on fire. I wanted him so badly, but not wanting to ruin it so soon. I had to play my little games first. My member pushed against the inside of my boxers. I was sure he could feel it; he was just pretending he couldn't. I smiled lightly. Silly boy.

I had to make at least a small attempt to make him feel better. I leaned my head down to his not too far from his ear and whispered lightly, "Don't worry, I won't make it hurt _that much._" I nipped playfully at his ear. I guess my little "pep talk" didn't work out so well. I heard a small whimper followed by a quick intake of breath as I nipped his ear.

A smile slowly spread across my face as I discovered this hidden feature. My mind wandered. If I could get a little reaction from just nipping on his ear... Hm... Think of all the other places. He must've seen the mischievous smile on my face. I see his eyes widened.

He shook his head violently, "Gaara, no! You're not actually going to go through with this are you?! This is wrong! So wrong! Men aren't made to do this! Gaara, You ca-,"

I cut him off by placing my lips roughly on top of his. "You're rambling too much." I murmured into his mouth. I began to lick and suck his top lip. For someone who was against this, he didn't even try to stop me. He hardly struggled at all. Maybe didn't want to make me angry. That was a wise choice. I wanted to touch him... I needed to touch him more. I stopped kissing for a moment and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm going to let go of your wrists... If you trying to hit me or try to harm me in anyway... You will only be making it harder on yourself. 'Kay?" I said in a slight sing-song tone.

He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out, the poor boy was speechless, so instead he nodded his head slowly. I smiled and let go of his wrists. "Good boy." As I released my grasp from his wrists I noticed his eyes were red and cheeks were slightly damp. He must've been crying. For some weird reason, I felt somewhat guilty for what I was doing. As soon as that feeling came into my mind it was quickly replaced by anger as my inner demon spoke,

'_He was only crying because he misses Sakura so much. He wishes she was here instead of you. He's thinking she's a way better partner then you'd ever be. You're nothing to this boy, Gaara. He just wants to make you unhappy. That's why you have to make this rough and full of pain. The way you've been feeling for awhile now.' _

I clenched my hands together so they were now tightly formed fists. My knuckles were turning white. My anger was boiling. I looked down at the pathetic looking boy below me with slight disgust.

"You will get over her, Naruto! You're _mine_! I won't let her have you or your heart! I love you, Naruto. I don't care who knows it."

I was done playing games. I wanted him that was all that mattered. I was going to make him want me, no matter what it took. I ran my fingers down his chest lightly. I leaned my head down and sucked lightly on his neck, my hands roaming over his body. I hear a slight moan coming from deep inside his throat. I smile lightly. He was so sensitive, I loved it. My hands stopped on top of his right nipple. I smirked lightly and gave it a hard tweak.

I heard a gasp escape from his mouth. Oh, yes. This was going to be fun. Not stopping, I looked up at his face and seen his face was flushed. I cocked my head to the left side and smiled. "Oooh, Naruto-Kun. You think this is bad now..." I didn't finish my sentence; I would let him think of all the other possibilities.

I needed those damn pants off of him. In swift movement I quickly pulled off his pants without hesitation and tossed them to the side. I tilted my head to the side as I eyed the orange and blue boxers that had small fox faces on them. I looked up at him and seen him looking embarrassed. I chuckled lightly and held the top of his boxers.

"These are quite cute, but alas... We do have to get rid of them. They are just going to be a problem." Before he had the chance to object, I quickly pulled them off and tossed them to the side where his pants laid. I stared for a moment at his member. I wasn't expecting this, it was semi-hard.

I pulled my boxers off and tossed them to the opposite side of where his stuff laid. He laid there, not daring to make a move. Fear. No one dared to make me cross. That's what I loved about my personality.

"Why do you keep staring?!"

His voice cut through my thoughts. I looked over at the boy on my bed, the one that I wanted for so long. Was finally in my home. On my bed. Naked. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. This made me chuckle again. I slithered my way onto the bed and sat down between his legs.

"Aw... Is my little lover a little self-conscious?" I paused for a moment and smiled, "Don't worry..." I said as I took my hand and placed it on his member. "You're perfect," I whispered.

As I squeezed his member lightly, I heard a small groan come from above me. He was going to enjoy this. I would make sure of it. Without warning, I stuck two fingers into his opening. I smirked as he shouted in pain. I looked up at him innocently, "What?"

He glared at me and seen that tears were starting to form in his eyes, "You bastard," he muttered.

I narrowed my eyes. He was starting to get brave. I would put him in place. I took my rock hard member and lined it up with his opening and began to push in lightly. I tilted my head once more and looked up at him. "What was that?"

His eyes watered again and he held his lips closed tightly. Not wanting to say anymore. I started to feel angry once more, "I said go on! Don't mutter under your breath if you're not going to say it out loud!" I shouted angrily.

Without warning, I pushed myself all the way in. God, he was so tight. It amazed me and felt good on my hard cock. I felt in complete ecstasy as I finally got what I wanted for so long. I heard him scream in pain. He clutched onto the bedspread tightly, ripping through them. My, my. If it was my only first thrust, I couldn't wait till I was done with him.

I smirked lightly. Not missing a beat I quickly adjusted myself and began to pump myself in and out of him. I leaned my head back as I kept going, not stopping. I wanted him to feel my love, I wanted him to feel my pain. I wanted him to feel everything I ever felt for him right at this moment. I wasn't going to stop. Not now. Not ever. He was mine.

Naruto clutched tightly onto the sheets as I pushed in, he screamed in pain and I knew tears were pouring out of his eyes. It's what he deserved, for teasing me so long. For him and that tramp teasing me. I looked down at him with complete lust in my eyes, my hands leaving his hips and starting to roam all over his body. God. He looked so vulnerable. I placed my lips on top of his lips. I licked his lips, asking for entry.

He wouldn't budge I would have to make my way in. I placed my hands on his hips and slammed myself into him as hard as I could. That got me another scream of pain. "Gaara! Stop! It hurts! Please!" He begged. Not caring, I shoved my tongue into his mouth and began to explore all the places I could. I was on roll. I couldn't stop myself. I was panting and sweating. The sound of skin on skin made me even harder. I didn't know that was possible.

I felt something hard rub against me. I looked down and saw that, he too, was hard. I arched an eyebrow. "Hm, what's this we have here?" I asked with a small smirk. "Not liking this you say? I think your little buddy would beg to differ."

Naruto whimpered quietly, obviously ashamed of himself. "It's not like that!," he barked. I laughed, "Whatever you say, my love." I took my hands and began to rub his cock up and down. I could feel it pulsing in my hands. This made me want to keep going but I knew I was about to cum soon. I heard Naruto panting and he moaned then I felt his seed explode all over my hand.

I leaned my head back as a came into Naruto and cried out in pure ecstasy. I was panting and quickly moved myself to the side of him, not wanting to fall on him. I licked my hand lightly where he had came. It tasted just like I always imagined. I looked over at him and smiled slightly. "You think that was bad... Wait till you wake up tomorrow."

I see his eyes starting to droop. "You're... Still a bastard," he muttered as he drifted off into a sleep. I seen his eyes were swollen from crying and his cheeks still damp from crying. I caressed his cheek lightly and kissed his lips softly. "Good night, _my love. _You will always remember it was I who first took your real virginity," I muttered, as I too, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: **Thankses for reading! Again, I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. but at least it's the thought that counts right? xD Anyway! Yus! Hoped you liked it! OH YUS! **BTW! Read this! I am thinking if I should kill Sakura! I will put up a poll and I would like you guys to vote. It's up to you guyses! Thankses you! R&R pl0x? **Oh yezz, another thing. This story is in Gaara's P.O.V thus is why there isn't much details aboot Naruto is thinking and doing and such._

**_Best Wishes!,_**

**_D0rkNinja_**


	6. Watch Your Tongue

**Obsession**

By: D0rkNinja

_**A/N: **Well here is it! Chapter 6. So sorry for this taking so long. But hey at least it's out right? I've been having writers block. But I will finish this story. DO NOT WORRY! =D But anyway, this chapter is mostly about Sakura. It's kinda graphicish? Who knows. But yosh. I honestly don't have anything against her. Anyway here it is. :]_

* * *

I heard slow breathing beside me as I slowly opened my eyes. Who else was in my bed with me? I groaned lightly and sat up. My head hurt and I was a bit sore. I ran my fingers through my hair, what happened last night? The soft breathing continued. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know who was beside me but, I turned my head toward where the source of the sound was anyway.

My mouth nearly fell open as I stared at the beautiful creature beside me. It all suddenly hit me what happened last night. I got what I wanted, he was here with me, sleeping right beside me and naked at that. I remembered last night and smirked. So it wasn't all a dream. Even if it was, I wasn't complaining. Maybe I was still sleeping. Who knew?

I slowly moved myself closer to him. He still looked as cute as ever as he slept. I reached out my hand to touch him. I wasn't sure if I should just in case I were to wake up and find out this was all a dream. I hesitated for a moment, letting my hand hang in the air for a minute, pondering if I should continue with my action. My thoughts were interrupted with a cruel laugh that echoed in my head.

"_Gaara-San, what're you doing? You're making a complete fool of yourself. Take a good look at yourself. You're just sitting here while the boy you wanted for so long is right there at your fingertips. Don't hesitate. Take what's yours. It's true what happened last night actually did happen. It was the best thing for both of us," _my inner demon cooed.

Us? I don't remember that I could say he could join in my little fun last night. I rubbed my head lightly, well... I don't remember most of the night. I narrowed my eyes, he did take over a couple of times. I felt anger rise. "You said you would stop doing that," I hissed quietly. I looked to my left and made sure that I hadn't woken him. That was the last thing he needed to wake up to. Me talking to myself. But then again, I must've broken the poor boy last night.

"_You can't expect me to just sit back and watch you have all the fun, could I, Gaara?"_

I just mumbled some words that didn't seem worthy of making out and just ignored him. I blinked as I noticed my hand was still hanging in the air. I put it down in my lap and stared at him. I could've sat there for hours just staring at him, watching him sleep. Inhaling and exhaling.

I shook my head and got out of bed. I may as well let him sleep. I quietly walked over to my dresser and opened it, searching for clothes. Shortly after that I made my way to the bathroom, I needed a shower. I smelt like sex. Again, I wasn't complaining. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was a mess. More of a mess then I usually was. I chuckled lightly and made my way to the shower. I turned the knobs, made sure the water was hot enough and got in.

The hot water hitting my body felt good. I stood there for awhile, letting the hot water sink into my skin. I thought about last night and how good it was to finally have the person I was craving for so long. I was overcome by lust and greed, I knew that. But it was well worth it.

It hit me, what would happen when he woke up? Would he storm out? No, of course not. He would be too scared to do such a thing to me. Would he ignore me? I doubt that would happen either, he wouldn't want to make me cross. A sudden chill went through my spine as I finally noticed that the water was now ice cold. I quickly turned off the water and got out. I took a towel and wiped myself off. I slid into my boxers, not bothering with the clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom with the towel around my shoulders so the water in my hair wouldn't drip everywhere. I poked my head into the bedroom and saw that he was still sleeping. I went into the living room and plopped myself onto the couch. I laid back and thought about last night.

Oh god.

It was amazing. The pleasure, the pain and the mixed emotions coming from him were such a turn on. I chuckled again as I thought about it. I remember the cute boxers he had worn. Typical Naruto. I heard sound coming from the basement. I froze for a quick moment. That's right. She was still down there.

I narrowed my eyes and got up, leaving the towel on the couch. I took another quick peek into the bedroom making sure he was fast asleep. I could hear faint snoring, that was a good sign. That meant he wouldn't be up for awhile and he was also a heavy sleeper.

I made my way to the basement and closed the door behind me. I stepped down the steps at a slow pace. I wanted to make her worry about what punishment she was getting next for her making a sound after I told her not to do something stupid. I turned the corner and saw her chained to the wall. A smirk escaped my lips. I was satisfied with what I saw.

The once beautiful Sakura was now full of dried blood, a chunk of her scalp missing, many scratches and bruises covered her body. She was most likely driving herself insane. I slowly walked up to her and kneeled down. She had her eyes closed but I could hear faint whimpering sounds. I touched her chin nd made her look up. "Open your eyes," I commanded. Not daring to disobey me, her eyes shot open. They were swollen and red. She had been crying all night. I couldn't help but feel even more satisfied with myself.

She attempted to avoid my eyes but I grasped her jaw and made her look at me. "You will look at me when I speak to you," I said sternly. How I was tempted to just take my fist and break her jaw. Of course I wouldn't do such a thing. I wasn't going to end her life just like that. I had to make her suffer for it first and how I did plan to make her suffer.

I took the gag from her mouth and placed by my side and smiled. "And how is Sakura today?" I asked in a chirpy tone. All she seemed to get out of her filthy mouth was whimpers. My face went hard and I glared at her. "I asked you a question!" I snapped.

"I'm just fuckin' peachy," she spat, very pitifully might I add.

I narrowed my eyes. She still had that sharp tongue on her. I stood up and dusted myself off. I casually walked to the drawer where my knife was. I pulled it out of its case and examined it. There was still a bit of blood on it the other day. I smirked and turned to her. "Now, now Sakura. There's no need to swear." I made way over to her and kneeled down once more. "Do me a favour and stick out your tongue?" I said with a fake smile.

She knew what was coming. She shut her mouth tight, squeezing her lips together. Her eyes were now full of fear and she shook her head franticly. I grabbed her by the hair which caused her to let out a yelp, I brought her face close to mine and whispered, "You can't expect to talk to me in that kind of way and not get punished for it. Now... Say ahh."

She shook her head and fresh tears began to form in her eyes. Pitiful. I took my knife and caressed her cheek with it, slowly humming a tune for a song I couldn't remember. I wasn't sure how long I was down here for but I needed to get upstairs before Naruto woke up. I chuckled lightly and looked at Sakura. She looked at me quizzically. "Oh. I'm sorry. How rude of me to leave you out. Let me tell you how my night was last night." I paused but continued to caress her cheek with the sharpened knife.

"Naurto came looking for you last night." I paused as I heard her gasp. I nodded my head, "That's right. Of course I didn't tell him where you were." I laughed, "How weird would it be to tell him that you were in my basement, bleeding all over my floor. That wouldn't be good at all, now would it?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "I told him I had no idea where you were. I told him that he should stay so we could go looking for you today. I know we wouldn't find you of course, 'cause you're in my basement." I started to laugh once more like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"So, we talked. Then I took him, Sakura. I made him mine."

Sakura's eyes went wide, "You mean you _raped _him?"

I swiftly grabbed her tongue and held it tight. She winced and attempted to pull away but she had no luck. I had a good grip on it. "I wouldn't called rape. He seemed to enjoy it. Not at first, but he learned not to struggle but all in and all, he did cum for me." I said with a wink. "You're nothing Sakura. You have no idea how much I wish you were dead right now, it would make me ever so happy if you were. But alas, I'm not going to let you off the hook so easily." I took my knife and got ready. "Don't take this as a punishment. Take it as..." I paused and pondered for a moment. "Discipline." I ran the knife across the tip of her tongue, cutting about an inch off.

She attempted to scream but nothing seemed to come out. She seemed stunned to do anything, finally the blood oozed out of her tongue and the satisfaction came back into my head. I loved seeing her suffer. I loved being in power over her. Tears ran down her face as she began to sob. I took the piece of tongue I cut off and threw it at her. "Next time, don't be such a smart ass."

I walked over to the table and wiped off the blood from the knife, put it back inside its case and back into the drawer. I took another glance at Sakura and seen that she was still in shock, not knowing what to do about her bleeding tongue. She just stared at the piece I cut off.

I made my way to the stairs and started walking up them but stopped. "Have a good day, Sakura." Then I continued up the stairs, opened the door and shut it. Then there it was, what I was waiting for. Sakura let out a blood curling scream. I laughed at this and made my way back into the bathroom to get myself cleaned off.

* * *

_**A/N**: Thankses for reading! I know I'm horrible to Sakura. xD I kinda feel bad for it. But not that bad. Anyway R&R**! **Be thanking you! :D_

Best wishes,

D0rkNinja


	7. I just don't understand

**Obsession**

By: D0rkNinja

**_A/N: _**_Hi there! D0rkNinja here! It's been so long since I've posted a chapter! Lots of shyt happened lately but here I am with a new chapter! Many, many, maaany months later. xD Anyway, it has been awhile since I've written anything. This was half done awhile ago but I just finished it today. I'm sorry if it sucks. I'm a bit rusty. I hope to get chapter 8 up soon! I have plot bunnies nibbling at my feet. Anyway, do enjoy!_

**_D__isclaimer: _**_I do not own anything but the story line!_**_  
_**

* * *

I smiled happily to myself as I stood in front of the basement door. That scream, I swear it made my day. I quickly made my way to the bathroom. I needed to clean the blood off me before Naruto woke up. I sighed as I walked into the room, turning on the light and closing the door behind me. I groaned to myself as I looked at myself in the mirror. I seemed to have blood on my fingers and on my face.

"After I just finished having a shower, too," I said to myself with a frown.

"_But just think... You showed that bitch who was boss." _He cooed.

I shook my head, "I'm still mad at you, shut up." I hissed.

"_Gaara-Chan, don't be like that. Bad things happen when you ignore me. You should know that by now."_

Annoyed, I didn't respond. My inner demon didn't deserve a response. I was still mad at him from the night before, taking over when I told him not to do it anymore. He wouldn't dare do anything to me, he was my other half and I was his. Most of his threats were empty ones.

I grabbed a facecloth from the drawer and wet it. I slowly wiped the blood from my face and my hands. If I was lucky enough, Sakura may choke on her own blood and die. How I wished for that. I threw the facecloth into the garbage and made my way out of the bathroom.

I went to my room and there he was, sitting up. He looked around confused. I stood by the door as I watched him rub his eyes and then his eyes going wide as he stared at me. I couldn't help but smirk; he seemed at a loss for words. I leaned against the doorway, cross armed.

"Morning... Sunshine."

Naruto stared not sure what to say. He attempted to get off the bed and winced lightly. He whined as he couldn't make any fast movements. After a bit of trying to stand up and knowing he couldn't do it, he gave up and laid back down on the bed. I chuckled at this. "I warned you, didn't I?" He looked at me and as if something clicked in his head, he made a face. "Warned me about what?" I slowly made my way over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"I remember I came here looking for Sakura and the rest..." He paused and scratched his head. He must've sat there for a good minute wondering what had happened last night. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up. He was so dim-sighted. I loved it. I watched his expression change from clueless to shocked and surprised. He slowly scooted away from me, wincing lightly. He was obviously in pain and for some reason it made me smile even more.

"You... Me... You and I. You raped me!" He yelled and pointed at me.

I chuckled and looked up at the ceiling, "I wouldn't call it rape. To me, it seemed you enjoyed it. Near the end, oh my, I swear you were more turned on then I was." I turned my head to look at him and smiled.

I saw Naruto's cheeks flush. He shook his head furiously. Poor boy was in denial. I laid back on the bed and placed my arms behind my head. "You can keep telling yourself you didn't like it. Hell, you can leave now if you want and tell everybody what I did to you. But just remember what happens when you make me cross," I smiled.

What was with me today? I was smiling more, I talked in a sing song tone without meaning to and I swear I walked with a bounce in my step. Was last night really that satisfying?

Naruto looked down and bit his lip lightly. I could tell he was debating to make a run for it or not. I laid there, staring at him, waiting for him to make his decision. He glanced at me a couple of times, biting his lip lightly. I stared quizzically, "Well?"

He brought his hands up and ran them through his hair, "I don't knoooow!" He whined.

I rested my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling and just chuckled. I could tell he was seriously struggling what to decide. I closed my eyes and listened to Naruto as he muttered to himself. I didn't pay close attention.

After five minutes of Naruto muttering, I finally decided to cut him off,

"Well? Are you going to leave?"

I opened one eye and slowly glanced over at him. His face was still flushed from embarrassment from what happened last night. I slowly sat up and rested my back against the headboard. I listened to every breath he took and watched him chew down on his lip. I found myself slowly licking my lips. The craving was starting all over again. I wanted him.

He finally noticed my staring and quickly looked away from my gaze. The corners of my mouth slightly rose. He couldn't bare to look at me.

"Well... I can't really move. If I try to run, I'm sure you'll come after me again. Plus, I'm in so much pain right now..." He paused and looked down at the covers as he began to fumble with them. "Can... I stay here for a couple days?"

I was taken aback at this question. After what I done to him he still wanted to stay with me? My brain couldn't get a wrap around this. My thoughts were cut off,

"Unless you don't want me to! I can leave right now if you want, Gaara. I don't want to make you mad at me. You're still a good friend to me you know..." He whispered quietly.

I blinked a couple times to process the words coming from my little fox's mouth. I smiled and scooted towards him, leaning close to his ear. "You want to stay here? For a couple days? Just only a couple?" I purred into his ear as I licked the lobe.

Naruto suddenly straightened up and I felt shivers go through his spine. "Gaara... That's not what I..."

I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. I stared into his bright blue eyes, I didn't see hatred or anything as I suspected there would be after what I had done, but there was still that kindness in them. He meant well... But he didn't know what he was getting into. Oh, how he didn't know.

"So... You wish to stay here... As friends? Nothing more?" I asked, obviously amused.

He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. His cheeks went slightly red and he looked back down at the blankets. I narrowed my eyes and grasped his chin once again to make him look at me.

"When I ask a question, I expect a response."

The look on his face, I didn't understand. It was as if he was embarrassed to answer my question. I tilted my head. I wanted to know what he was thinking. "You're taking too long to respond."

Without waiting for a reaction, I placed my lips upon his. He didn't fight back like he did last night. This time seemed much different. I sucked lightly on his bottom lip and my hands began to roam. I just realized that he was still naked from the night before, the only thing that was covering him the blanket. I slowly felt myself getting hard. My hand stopped on his left nipple. I began to pinch and squeeze it, getting a moan as a response. His body was still sensitive from last night.

Without breaking the kiss, I brought my leg over and straddled him. I deepened the kiss by taking my other hand and placing it behind his head. I ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair. I wanted more with every second passing. He tasted so sweet; he was so pure and innocent. The only thing I felt bad about was dirtying him with my touch. But, I simply couldn't help myself.

I broke the kiss and heard him take a big gasp of air. I began to kiss his jaw line and made my way down towards his neck, sucking lightly. I wanted to make my mark. Make the mark that he was mine, only mine. I felt him shiver and a small whimper escaped from his lips. I stopped and looked up at him. His face was adorable. His eyes were closed tightly, he laid there seeming like he was trying to keep calm. I took my hand and ran it down his stomach.

"Naru-chan... Why are you allowing me to do this? I thought you just wanted to be friends?" I asked as my hand crept under the blanket. I was surprised to find him just as hard as I was. I grasped his cock and began to stroke it up and down slowly.

"Gaara... I... I... Uhnn."

He arched his back as I sucked on his left nipple and flicked it around with my tongue. My hand began to pick up speed and I heard low moans escaping from Naruto's mouth. I wanted him to feel good. I honestly didn't care how I felt. I wanted to hear his cry, moans and whispers. Usually, I'd be the greedy one and wanted him to do all these things to me, but something was just stopping me.

I slowly made kiss trails down his stomach and finally faced his hard on. I smiled as I saw pre-cum oozed out. I took my tongue and began to roll it over to tip. I heard a sharp intake of breath come from his mouth. I felt his hands touch my hair, it was a sign he wanted more. If he wanted more, I'd defiantly give it to him. I wrapped my lips around his hard on and began to suck. Pumping up and down, moving faster and faster. I wanted to make him cum. I wanted his cum in the pit of my stomach.

"_Gaara, what are you doing? You are looking like a fool. You are supposed to bring pain and pleasure to him! Not whatever this is._" My inner demon demanded.

"_Not now._" I hissed back.

"_Gaara, don't you dare ignore me. You know better than to ignore me._"

Suddenly pain pulsed through my body. I quickly pulled away and grabbed the sides of my head tightly. The pain was too much; I fell out of the bed. I curled into a ball and grinded my teeth. There was a high pitch screeching sound and I could hear Naruto in the distance.

"Gaara? Are you okay? Gaara! Answer me!"

I don't know what was going on, the pain was unbearable. All of a sudden I hear my inner demon chuckle.

"_Gaara, Gaara. You should know by now. You can't ignore me. You're only thing was to have a fling with this chump and kill that bitch, Sakura. Then we'd be together again. You don't need him, Gaara. I won't have you ignoring me._"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I shouted.

"Don't know what I'm talking about? I'm asking if you're okay! Do you want me to call the paramedics? Gaara! You're scaring me!" Naruto shouted worriedly.

"No! T-that won't be necessary. It's okay, Naruto. Just... I have to w-wait it out. It's going to be o-okay." I said through clenched teeth.

"_Wait it out all you want. This is going to keep happening until you get rid of him. You are only mine, Gaara. I won't have this idiot take you away from me._" He hissed.

I felt myself beginning to shake violently. I don't understand what he was talking about. He was a part of me and I was a part of him. There was no way I'd leave him.

"Stop it! I won't leave you! Just stop it!" I shouted loudly.

"_Do you promise me this, Gaara? Do I have your word?_"

"You have my word! Just STOP!"

As I finished yelling stop, the high pitched sound that was slowly killing me came to a halt. I slowly opened my eyes, sat up and looked straight ahead. I didn't want to look at Naruto. I didn't want him to see how confused I looked ... I don't even understand what happened. My inner demon obviously didn't seem too pleased about the earlier events.

After what seemed for eternity, I finally ran my fingers through my sweaty, red hair and turned my head to face Naruto, who still had the look of horror on his face.

"Gaara...?" He whispered.

I quickly stood up and brushed myself off, "I'm fine... Just get some sleep. You had a long night last night. You don't deserve this right now." I excused myself out of the room and closed the door behind me. I walked towards the couch and plopped down onto it.

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. I didn't have the strength to ask him what he was talking about. I wanted sleep. I needed it... It was going so well, what turned out to be one of the best moments in my life again, just came crashing down hard... And I simply couldn't understand it.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R. It'd be great to hear some feed back. I hope to have Chapter 8 within the next two weeks. P.S I want you guys to know to inspire me I reread all your reviews. It did help me so much. ="D Thank you! _

_Best wishes;_

_~D0rkNinja  
_


	8. Watch Him Or Lose Him

**Obsession**

By: D0rkNinja

**_A/N: _**_Hi there! Back with Chapter 8. I actually had this done the night after I posted chapter 7, but I wanted to wait for a couple more reviews. Sadly, that didn't happen. xD Oh well._

_Hope you enjoy it! _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything but this story line. As fucked up as it is. xD  
_

* * *

I was outside, it looked like a forest, and it looked like the forest just outside of Kohana. My glance turned to in front of me. There stood Naruto, looking as happy as he could be, but he wasn't paying attention, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. I felt a smile slowly creep replacing my frown. I opened my mouth and called out to him and started taking a step forward to walk to him. He still didn't look in my direction. What could he possibly be looking at?

I turned my head to see where he was staring. My eyes went wide, it was me. Naruto was staring at me... But it didn't make sense. I was standing here... How could I be over there? I quickly noticed the sinister look on his face. What was he...? I? Thinking. He began to take a couple steps towards Naruto. I turned back to Naruto; he was walking towards the impostor me.

"Wait! Stop, that's not me!"

I went running up to him to grab his shoulders. He didn't even flinch, next thing I just went right through him. I lost my balance and fell onto my knees. It took me a moment to process what was going on. I slowly raised my hands and looked at them. Could he not see me? I was right there! How was this possible? I turned my head and saw the two facing standing about a meter away from each other.

"_Naruto, I'm glad you came to meet me here..."_ The impostor me said.

Naruto smiled softly, "How could I not? You're my best friend, Gaara. I wouldn't blow you off. What is it you need to talk to me about?" He paused and looked around. "I just don't understand why you wanted to meet all the way out here... We could've went to my place and hung out there."

Other Gaara snickered and walked closer to Naruto. He took his hand and placed it on Naruto's left cheek, caressing it softly.

"_Oh, Naruto... I thought why not just enjoy nature? It's been awhile since I've been here... I wanted to share it with you._" He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air around him. "_You know, Naruto... After the events that took place with us, I'm still very surprised that you agreed to come see me._" He opened his eyes and turned his attention back to him.

I saw his cheeks become red with embarrassment. "I... I told you. You're my good friend. Even though we had some awkward things happen between us, I want to be friends with you," he shrugged and looked down at the ground, "And... Maybe I kinda enjoyed it." He muttered.

"_Really?_" Other Gaara asked. His hand went back to his side and slowly began to circle around Naruto. "_Kind of enjoyed it? That's good to hear. I'm sure you know that I deeply care about you, Naruto. So, since our relationship is slowly going to the next level. I've decided to be honest with you..._" He stopped behind Naruto and sly smile was upon his lips.

"Honest...? What're you talking about? I know you're gay, Gaara. You obviously don't have to tell me now." Naruto said as he chuckled.

He narrowed his eyes, "_That's not what I meant._" He went up behind Naruto and draped his arms over his shoulders and licked his ear. I watched Naruto shudder. "_It's been awhile now since Sakura disappeared... She just disappeared without a trace. It didn't make sense... But, what if I told you I know what happened to your pink haired friend? Would you like to know this?_" He whispered.

I got up and walked up closer to the two. I needed to hear what other Gaara was saying. It didn't look good where this was going.

Naruto's eyes went wide, "You know where Sakura went?" He attempted to turn around and face the other Gaara, but he just made sure he stayed in place. "Please tell me, Gaara. I need to know!" He pleaded.

He smirked, "_You_ _have to promise not to get mad at me..._"

"I... Promise?"

A chuckle escaped his lips. "_While you were at my house, did you happen to get a glimpse in my basement? Didn't you ever think to look in there? Well, let me tell you this, she was down here. Covered in blood... Cuts and bruises all over her body. I did that to her..._"

Naruto's smile slowly faded away as he processed the words coming from his mouth. His eyes went wide. He quickly turned around and pushed him away. "You... Did... What...? You did WHAT?" He yelled. "How could you do that to me, Gaara? How could you do that to Sakura? What's wrong with you?"

I quickly stepped in front of the two. "Naruto! No you don't understand! You have to listen to me, don't listen to him! It sounds bad... But please, Nar-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I felt something grab my collar and push me hard to the side. I fell onto my back and winced. What the hell? I looked up at the other Gaara with a smile on his face. He could see me... If he could why couldn't Naruto! I didn't understand what was going on. I wanted this to stop.

"_Stay out of this, Gaara. This is beyond your understanding now. I have to take things into my own hands now._" The voice rang inside my head.

I stared wide eyed. The other Gaara was in fact me. But... It was my inner demon, my other half... He was taking over my body. He was telling Naruto my dirty little secrets.

The conversation continued... I could only sit there and listen.

"Now_, now... You promised me you wouldn't get mad._" He took a couple steps towards Naruto. "_Did I mention I cut part of her tongue off...?_" He tapped his upper lip and smiled. "_Oh well, details... I had to be with you somehow. When she was in the picture, you never saw me the way you do now. So, I decided to take her out of the picture. It's as simple as that._"

Naruto fell onto his knees, his mouth open as if wanting to speak but he was clearly speechless. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "What? You killed her?"

The other Gaara knelt down, took his hand and cupped Naruto's chin. "_But I did it for us... I wanted to be with you._"

Naruto quickly slapped his hand and looked away. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes. My heart sank. The pain that was on his face, it was if my heart was getting stabbed with thousands of needles. I never wanted him to find out, especially this way.

"_Well, she might be dead. She's still in my basement you know. I haven't checked on her since the night we did it... Who knows maybe she starved to death or the blood that dripped from her tongue made her choke to death? It'll be a miracle if she survived all that,_" the other Gaara said with a shrug.

Naruto rose to his feet and narrowed his eyes, which had tears clouding his glare. "You're sick, Gaara. I knew you were but not this much! I trusted you! When I get back into town I'm calling the cops on you! You are going to pay for what you did! I LOVED her, Gaara!"

I stared in horror. This wasn't supposed to happen; he wasn't supposed to find out. If he were to find out, it should have been coming straight from my mouth, not an imposter.

The other Gaara quickly ran up to him and stopped about an inch away from his face. "_She was a WHORE, Naruto. She cheated on you every week. Yet, you were dumb to even notice. You should hear all of Kohana teasing you behind your back!_" He shouted. He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled Naruto close to him. I saw that he was reaching behind him into his back pocket for something. "_Now, I don't want you going around telling my little secret... I love you, Naruto._"

My eyes went wide as I saw a blade appear in my demons hand. I quickly stood up and ran over to him. I attempt to grab it but my hand just went through. "What're you doing! STOP! Leave him out of this!" I yelled. The other Gaara's head slowly turned towards me and smiled. Without a word, he simply pushed me aside. Again, I encounter the hard ground. I was getting sick of this. I could only sit there and watch what was about to happen.

Naruto looked down at the blade wide eyed and tried to push him away. My demon seemed to tighten his grip. "_But, I do have a confession..._" He said slowly as he examined the blade. "_I'm also in love with someone else... And that person is me._" He noticed Naruto's confused look and chuckled, "_Well, by me... I mean my other half. My inner demon to be exact. I was silly and ignored him and only paid attention to you. Now, it seemed that he didn't quite enjoy that. As much as I care about you, it simply cannot be._" He breathed in deeply and smiled. "_God, it feels good to let out the truth, don't you think?_" He asked as he looked at Naruto. He moved behind Naruto so that his back was close to his chest.

He licked the blade and the sinister sly smile returned onto his lips. "_This is what you get for ignoring me, Gaara._" He whispered.

Without hesitation, before I could even scream out anything, with one clean swipe he slit Naruto's throat right before me. I sat there; it was the only thing I could do. I didn't know to stop it, I couldn't turn back time. I just sat there, staring wide eyed. It was a clean cut, it took a moment for the blood to seep through, and then the cut started to flow out freely.

I couldn't look away...

The expression on Naruto's face was heartbreaking. It looked confused, angry and hurt. His eyes were wide eyed; all I could was gurgling sounds coming from his throat. He was choking on his own blood and all I could do was just sit there, looking hopeless and pathetic. I gripped onto the grass and bit down on my lip, trying my hardest not to let tears fall from my eyes. Naruto's eyes looked towards me; it was if he could see me now. After all that happened, he could finally see me now? I couldn't stare him in the eyes. I quickly looked down at the ground and started to shake.

I heard a thud and slowly looked up. My inner demon threw him onto the ground and just stood there watching him bleed to death. I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes.

"_Awe... Are we mad, Gaara?_" He asked. He took the blade and licked it.

I stood up with my fists clenched tightly. "Why would you do this? Why? He did nothing to you! You didn't have to kill him." I managed my way over to Naruto. I held out my hand to touch him but it just hovered over the soon to be corpse. I couldn't touch him. I didn't want to make him dirtier then he already was. His innocent blood was now seeping into the ground.

I watched as he tried his best to keep breathing. The gurgling sound he made as he tried to speak sent shivers up my spine. I couldn't stop myself... The tears started to pour out suddenly. I was surprised. I wasn't even aware I could cry. I took my hovering hand and touched my cheeks that were wet from the tears.

I looked down as I felt a hand grip my wrist. It was Naruto, looking at me with the kindness in his eyes. After all this, that kindness was still there, and it was towards me. I let out a small cry, took out his hand and rested my head on his back.

"Why...? Why do you look at me with those kind eyes, Naruto? After all that I've done... You still have that kindness for me. I don't deserve it. You should be glaring at me with so much hatred." I whispered as I rubbed his palm with my thumb.

When he stopped breathing, I couldn't bring myself to let go of his hand. This was my entire fault... Not completely my fault though. I do take most of the blame. I realized that my demon was still standing there. My attention turned towards him and I glared.

He was just standing there with a smug look on his face, proud of what he did. I released Naruto's hand and stood up. "Explain yourself, now," I demanded.

He pocketed his blade and looked up at the sky, "_Beautiful day, isn't it?_"

He was playing games. I hated it when he did this, "Don't start that bullshit. Tell me why."

He looked at me and smiled, "_It was the only thing I could do, Gaara... He was taking you away from me. I understand you liked this boy, but I thought it was just a crush. Then it started becoming serious, too serious. I had to put an end to it. What were you going to do if he ever found out about Sakura, Gaara? Just randomly tell him years from now, 'Oh by the way, I killed your girlfriend that year she went missing.' Do you think it would go over smoothly like that?_"

I opened my mouth to respond but it was true... I wasn't going to tell him at all. I didn't plan for it to go this far. "I don't get it! You're the one who egged me on to go after him. To kill the bitch! Take him for myself. Was that all lies so you could just fuck with my head?"

"_Of course not. Don't be silly. I wouldn't make you suffer like that. I knew for many years that you liked him. You kept on beating yourself up about it and it was affecting our relationship. Since I couldn't pleasure you the way you wanted, I let you go after to him. But now that you actually think you were falling in love with him. I simply wouldn't have it. But, this was just a test of how'd you react if I actually did kill him... It seems quite pleasing. I'd watch him like a hawk from now on._"

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "A test? What're you talking about?"

"_Just wake up, Gaara._"

I shot up and gasped loudly. My head was spinning, what happened? What's going on? Where am I?

I looked around and saw I was in my living room, on the couch where I had passed out earlier. I ran my fingers threw my hair. It was sweaty and my chest was heaving up and down. Could it be...? That it was all a dream?

I finally realized I wasn't alone. I turned my head and saw Naruto sitting on the opposite couch, looking at me with worried eyes. I stared at him while he stared at me. He wasn't saying anything. Usually, he would have said something by now. Did he know Sakura was in my basement?

"Are you okay, Gaara? You woke me up with this horrible cry... I thought you hurt yourself or something but you were just sleeping. Was it a nightmare?"

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and stared at him. I processed his question and shook my head, "Obviously if it was a horrible cry you heard," I muttered.

"Oh right. Hahaha," he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. His face then went serious. "Are you sure you're okay though? Is anything bothering you... You can talk to me if you want." He suddenly jumped up and ran over to touch my head. "Do you have a fever?"

I was surprised at his quick actions and that he was actually worried about me. I examined him up and down. He had put his boxers on. I stared at his crotch for a moment and then quickly looked up. I took his hand and put it to the side. "I'm fine. Nice boxers, by the way."

He plopped down next to me and blushed. "Shut up, that's what you said last night..." He mumbled. "You have no idea how much I hurt right now."

I snickered and patted his head lightly. "I told you, didn't I? Anyway, you can leave now. I'm done with you, but don't think you've gotten rid of me so quick; I'll be back for you. I'm going to have a shower, you better be gone when I get back out." I stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Just like that? You're kicking me out already?" He whined.

"I got what I wanted. I'll come and get you when I'm horny again." I closed the bathroom door behind me and quickly stripped. I needed a hot shower to calm my racing mind. After that dream, I just didn't want to see him at the moment. My inner demon hadn't spoken to me yet. I wonder if he was actually serious... He's just about as twisted and fucked up as I am. Maybe, he is the reason why I am.

I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water.

God, did it ever feel good.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_From this chapter, I had a lot of ideas flowing through my mind. I'm thinking of ending it soon, but not saying it will be the next chapter or sometime soon. Just like to see the story coming to a close soon. Anyway! Please, R&R. It would mean so much to me if you did. I will get right on chapter 9 soon!_

_Best wishes;_

_~D0rkNinja  
_


End file.
